


Si usted lo dice

by Dan_Felton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: Soltó un suspiro algo lastimero mientras observaba al hombre enfrente suya que le miraba incrédulo y había comenzado a boquear, si no hubiera estado en una situación tan comprometedora se habría hasta burlado de él. "El gran Tony Stark sin palabras gracias a un adolescente", pensó con sorna.[Viñeta]





	Si usted lo dice

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no se que es esto, vagando por Tumblr me encontré una imagen de Tony hablando con Peter acerca de Loki, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía escrito esto, perdón si queda algo Ooc.

— Simplemente— suspiro—. No quiero que sigas criminales. 

Peter miro a Tony como si lo hubiera hecho por primera vez en su vida, el hombre tenía la piel algo pálida, un pálido enfermo que contrastaba con su usual tez canela, esta vez no llevaba anteojos permitiéndole observar su mirada cansada y bolsas bajo los ojos, se veía demacrado, Peter concluyo. El hombre jugaba con un anillo en su mano izquierda, el adolescente vio aquello como su oportunidad de atacar. 

— Loki alguna vez fue un criminal, y aun así, usted, terminó casándose con él de todos modos. 

Envalentonado dijo aquello mirando hacia los lados intentando encontrar la forma de escapar, aunque concluyó que aquello era inútil. 

Soltó un suspiro algo lastimero mientras observaba al hombre enfrente suya que le miraba incrédulo y había comenzado a boquear, si no hubiera estado en una situación tan comprometedora se habría hasta burlado de él. "El gran Tony Stark sin palabras gracias a un adolescente", pensó con sorna. 

Tony, por su parte, bajo su brazo que había estado sosteniendo antes de sonreír burlonamente. 

—Tu no estas...tu no dijiste —comenzó a balbucear antes de soltar una carcajada divertida que descolocó completamente al adolescente—. Oh dios, a Loks le va a encantar esto. 

Murmuro finalmente mientras volvía a recomponer su semblante. Peter soltó un suspiro lastimero. 

—Es que yo solo quería ser como usted... 

Dijo a última opción, Tony le miro decepcionado, aquello sin duda le dolió más de lo que hubiera pensado. 

—Y yo quería que fueras mejor—Tony miro a Peter, no lo entendía, el nunca fue el mejor ejemplo a seguir —. Ok, ahora que no resultó, devuélveme el traje. 

— ¿Pero hasta cuando? 

—Para siempre. 

—No, espere, señor Stark, es que usted no entiende— balbuceo el adolescente—. No soy nada sin el traje. 

— Si no eres nada sin el traje, entonces no te lo mereces— Tony lo miro un momento antes de relajar su semblante a uno más paternal, suspiro—, ya sueno a mi papá. 

—Es solo que no traigo más ropa. 

—Se me ocurrirá algo. 

Aquella noche Peter había llorado en brazos de su tía como hacia años no hacia. Había dicho que perdió la vacante en Stark Industries, cuando en realidad había perdido su traje, una parte de él. 

Tony por su parte había bebido una buena cantidad de Whiskey preguntándose si aquello que había hecho había sido lo correcto, después de todo él no era el mejor ejemplo de responsabilidad. 

"Es que yo solo quería ser como usted..." 

Aquella frase golpeo con fuerza en su conciencia, él mismo sabía lo que se sentía no ser digno del héroe de su infancia. Suspiro mientras enredada sus dedos en su desarreglado cabello. Cerro los ojos durante un momento antes de sentir una cálida sensación a sus espaldas. Un par de brazos le habían arrebatado el vaso de Whiskey alejándolo de su alcance. 

—No quiero tener que visitar el hospital porque mi esposo decidió que era un buen momento para tener un coma etílico. 

Escucho cerca de su oído, el cálido aliento de Loki hacia cosquillas en su nuca. Sonrió levemente. 

—Hace mucho que no visitó el hospital. 

Medito mientras  recargaba su espalda en el pecho de Loki, dejando que este acariciase sus cabellos castaños, era un placebo calmante sentir como sus manos masajeaban su cuero cabelludo con la presión exacta. 

— ¿El chico araña? 

Pregunto Loki, Tony contesto con un gemido lastimero. 

— Si vuelvo a decidir ser mentor de alguien, quiero que te asegures de encerrarme en el cuarto de Hulk. Mi cordura peligra. 

Balbuceo Tony. Loki sonrió. 

— ¿Sabes lo que me contesto cuando le dije que no quería que fuera a perseguir criminales? — murmuró el científico con un tono divertido— Que tu habías sido uno y aun así me había casado contigo, mocoso insolente que no sabe respetar a sus mayores. 

Mascullo al final, sintiendo como el cuerpo detrás suya vibraba levemente debido a la risa cantarina que ahora inundaba el ambiente. 

— Cómo si tu lo hubieras hecho alguna vez, eres un caso perdido, Anthony. 

Tony frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre completo. 

— No me digas Anthony. 

Reprocho como un niño pequeño, sabía que quejarse solo haría que el dios lo pronunciase más seguido, pero estaba en su naturaleza el querer tener siempre la última palabra. 

Jugueteo un poco con el anillo en su mano, mientras recordaba todo lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Se sentía perdido debido a los acontecimientos recientes y aun así había intentado ser un buen ejemplo para Peter, solo esperaba que no se metiera en más problemas. 

Días después se habría enterado que el mocoso había detenido al Buitre con solo su viejo pijama que él solía llamar traje. El cabreo y preocupación que le había abarcado después había sido monumental. Terminando finalmente con un orgullo desconocido en su pecho, quizá no era tan mal mentor después de todo.


End file.
